


Simmer

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always felt something special about Castiel and when the angel ends up in his bedroom injured, Sam learns that Castiel might just feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer

Sam wasn’t one to talk about his sexuality, at least not like Dean. It wasn’t something he needed to outwardly express. It was so much more internal for him. On the one hand he had always loved women. Almost as much as Dean loved women. The beauty of a woman’s curves, the gentleness of a woman’s touch. The scent of her. All of it was intoxicating. On the other hand, Sam sometimes saw a man and got the same feelings. The roughness of a mans hands. The stubble on a mans face. The gruff sound of his voice. Sam hadn’t gone after a lot of guys, but he knew deep down he loved them too. 

Castiel was one of those guys Sam found himself attracted to. At first, he thought it was merely his excitement in meeting a real angel for the first time after all those years of praying. But as the years past there was still this rush through his body every time Cas appeared he couldn’t quite put into words. It bubbled underneath the surface, never hot enough to boil up to the top. 

Sam loved so many little things about Castiel. The sound of his name in that gruff voice, the little sideways glances from those blue eyes, the little smiles crossing his angelic lips. Sam had to admit to himself more than once he dreamt about the angel and what it would feel like to wake up nestled in his embrace. 

However, Sam never got the courage to act on any of those desires. Castiel was an angel and he was the boy with the demon blood. No matter how hard good he was, he was still more than one step removed from being desirable even to a fallen angel. And Castiel gave no indication of his interest in Sam beyond their working-together-turned-friendship relationship. Instead of dwelling on it, Sam chose to keep himself as busy as possible whenever Castiel was around. Studying would be a good distraction. Hunts would keep him from having free time to think about what is and what could never be with Castiel. Or so he thought. 

One afternoon while Sam sat on his bed, his laptop in his lap, he felt a sudden presence enter his room. Looking up towards the end of his bed he saw Castiel. The angel looked bloody and beaten. His clothes torn so badly he could see the wounds across his vessel. The angels blue eyes were sunken in and the pained expression hidden within them cut Sam. 

Sam pushed his laptop off his lap, slid his legs off the side of his bed, and made his way to Castiel’s side just in time to catch the angel as he fell. 

“Whoa there Cas. Are you alright?” Sam used his arms to steady the angel for a moment not realizing how close their faces were. Castiel blinked a few times and looked at him confused. 

“Sam? Where are we?”

“You are in the bunker. In my bedroom. How did you make it past the warding? Why are you hurt?”

“I was fighting off some rogue angels and…I…I thought I was going to die so I prayed and I…Sam. I thought of you and here I am.”

Sam was taken aback. Castiel nearly died and his last thought was of him. ‘It probably doesn’t mean anything. He was probably thinking of Dean and I. Calm down man’. 

Castiel looked around the room confused, before looking back up at Sam with those piercing blue eyes. “This place, this room is where I feel the most safe. The most at home.”

Sam felt the blood rushing to his face. “Really? My dusty old room. It isn’t any different than Dean’s.” 

Castiel shook his head. “It is very different. You don’t hang weapons on the wall or keep pornographic magazines in a box. You own a television and-”

“Alright I get it. They are different.” Sam shook his head and sighed. This angel was going to be the death of him in more ways than one. 

“Here sit down Cas and let me take a look at you.”

Castiel nodded and with Sam’s help he took his place sitting on the very edge of Sam’s bed. Sam felt his heart racing as he looked for his first aid kit. Castiel’s words were getting to him more than he wanted to admit. Sam’s room was Castiel’s home. The place he felt the safest and most welcome. He let his thoughts dwell on the feeling of Castiel in his arms for even those brief moment. It felt so good. So right. 

“Are you alright Sam? Do you need my help?” Castiel called from the bed. Sam shook his head. 

Laboring to keep his voice even, “No, um, it’s fine. Found it.” Sam turned around holding the first aid kit triumphantly and froze. Castiel had stripped his torn trench coat, tie, and shirt off exposing his chest. Sam swallowed hard. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. 

Castiel looked up at him and smiled. “This should make it easier. I would heal myself, but my grace is…well it isn’t mine. I don’t want to waste it.”

“I understand Cas.” Sam took in a deep breath and made his way back to the injured angel. He knelt down in front of Castiel and began getting to work. Most wounds were superficial, but it didn’t stop the angel from groaning as alcohol was applied to wounds. The sensation of touching him was nothing compared to hearing him. 

The second Sam was finished with Castiel’s upper body he moved to his face. There was a large gash just above Castiel’s right eye. Sam knew he would have to get really close in order to properly sew it up. Biting his lip, he sat up straighter until his face was level with Castiel’s. This was going to drive him crazy. Worse still, Castiel gave him this look of pure innocence and he knew the angel had no idea what he was doing to him. 

‘Come on Sam. Just a few stitches and this will all be over.’ 

Sam delicately weaved the stitches in and out, trying to not let the sensations of Castiel’s breath against his face break his concentration. ‘One. Two. Three. Four stitches. Done.’

Sam started to lean back when Castiel reached out and placed his hand on the back of Sam’s head, pulling him close until their lips met. It took Sam a few seconds for his brain to click in that Castiel was kissing him, really kissing him. Sam let out a gentle moan just as Castiel pulled back breaking the kiss.

Sam felt so vulnerable in this moment, unsure what would happen next and scared to say a word in case it was all a dream. 

“Thank you Sam.”

“For what?’

“For loving me enough to take care of me.” Castiel pressed his forehead against Sam’s. “Thank you for being home.” 

Sam was speechless, but it didn’t seem to matter. Castiel smiled warmly at him before placing another soft kiss against his lips. The angel then pulled himself up further onto the bed and snuggled into one of Sam’s pillows. 

“I am tired Sam. I am going to rest now.” 

Sam nodded, slowly pulling himself off the ground, still shocked this was happening. He still didn’t have the words come to him about the kiss, but he had to say something. “Is there anything I can do for you Castiel?”

Castiel reaching and tapped the bed behind him. “Stay with me until I fall asleep.” 

Sam cautiously approached the spot behind Castiel, still conscious not to get to close. How he hoped this wasn’t a dream. Castiel flipped over and wrapped one of his arms around Sam pulling him closer so that he could nuzzle into Sam’s chest. Sam followed suit snaking his arm upward until his hand rested against Castiel’s face. 

“Is…is this alright Cas?” 

“Perfect. Goodnight Sam. 

“Goodnight Castiel.” 

The angel who never slept, or at least not that Sam had ever seen, quickly dozed off. Sam didn’t move. He was even afraid to breathe. He wanted to stay here beside Castiel like this forever, but eventually sleep started to overcome him too. He pulled away from Castiel for a moment to set his laptop somewhere safe. One he accomplished that he turned the lamp beside his bed off. Castiel flipped over against and Sam wrapped his arm around the smaller man. He placed a soft kiss on the back of Castiel’s hair before drifting off. Tomorrow he would ask why Castiel had done it, but tonight the angel was in his arms, all to himself. His safe space. His home.


End file.
